


Gorillaz of The Flies

by MiraculousTalenny



Category: Gorillaz, Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: 2D is Ralph, Beastie, Del is Simon, Democracy, Gorillaz - Freeform, Humans are naturally evil but civilization overuns us all, Hunting, Killing, Lord, Murder, Murdoc is Jack, Murdoc is great as Jack, OF, Russel is Piggy, They're the same, Violence, civilization, flies, i'm already in hell why not make it worse?, lol no they're not, plz read, satanic connotations, satanic rituals, savagery, the, the beast is a dead parachutist. Make it Paula?, this will be horrible, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousTalenny/pseuds/MiraculousTalenny
Summary: Basically Lord of The Flies but with Gorillaz characters playing the original characters' roles. Stuck on an island, Stuart tries to get himself and a group of boys rescued. Murdoc, on the otherhand, has other plans not involving rescue. No pairings. A bit of violence and character deaths. Basically summarizing the events in each of the twelve chapters because I've got nothing better to do than think of some dark stuff.





	1. The Sound of the Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Currently doing Lord of The Flies as our novel in English. We just finished watching the movie to it and I got the idea to write Lord of The Flies but with Gorillaz characters. Here's what I vision the character's roles to be:
> 
> Stuart = Ralph  
> Murdoc = Jack Merridew  
> Noodle and Cyborg Noodle = Sam and Eric  
> Russel = Piggy  
> Del = Simon  
> Boogieman = Roger  
> Jimmy Manson = The Beast (dead parachutist) [ironic, huh?]  
> The little boys from the Dirty Harry video = the littluns
> 
> There's a lot of notes to this. In each chapter I'll add more to it all as it goes. Here's what I have in mind at the moment, though.
> 
> No pairings. Although I do wonder what the novel would turn out to be like if there was something between Ralph and Jack, but they obviously hate each other's guts. I think that it seems reasonable that Stuart and Murdoc portray their roles; they hate or discriminate each other enough as it is in the Gorillaz universe. 
> 
> The two upcoming deaths in Chapter 9 and Chapter 11 will be described briefly, not too violently, but I put up the violence warning for this and for the hunting scenes which I will also try to lessen. The major character deaths are expected obviously, no way around it, but I put up the warning just so anyone who is looking for a death-free FanFic to read does not click on this piece.
> 
> There are a few themes to Lord of The Flies, but one that I think best describes what William Goulding was trying to imply is:
> 
> "Without civilization, humans would revert (back) to savagery" under the belief that all humans are born naturally evil.
> 
> Enjoy.

Stuart looked around at his surroundings, in awe at the beauty of the tropical island. Russel sat down on a rock next to him, cleaning his specs, in his own world, or at least focused on what he could not see. 

The blue-haired boy had passed out on the plane before the crushing impact, and when he was finally awoken, he was laying limp in a pile of plane wreckage and flowery ferns, a few bruises and a minor headache, followed by headrush from sitting up so fast.

The sun was blinding him as he came to realize he was alive by a mere miracle. The scar created by the plane’s fall was a few feet away from him, and Stuart did not mind that his luggage was lost in the wreckage of bodies. Quiet, but audible, the forced groans of agony or desperate gasps for breath from others scared him off to the beach. 

There he found Russel, intelligent and polite. Then they found the conch, a beautiful shell that reunited them with the surviving boys who were aboard the plane, just by blowing into it like a trumpet. 

Most of the boys that came to the conch’s call were very young, under the age of seven. Amongst them there were two girls, near-identical twins, who were put on the plane because they had missed theirs prior; Noodle and Cyborg. Del was among the little ones, too, but he was the biggest.

Everything was not perfect, but it was alright for the time being, Stuart decided. They’d figure things out eventually. Nothing was stopping them apart from no mode of transportation off of the tropical piece of previously untouched land. 

Stuart’s father was in the British military; he must be looking for him now. His mother was at home in their cottage, or she had evacuated from their town. Stuart sighed; he could mourn his parents’ absence later. He heard something in the trees.

Then, came along Murdoc Niccals and his gang.

There were many boys in the gang, but Boogieman was quietly startling to Stuart, flocking Murdoc’s left in a silent glare. The others were quietly obedient at the same time.

Murdoc had a resting bitch face, never smiled unless attention was directed towards his ego, and Stuart wondered why there was a silent hatred between the two of them. Right when Murdoc spotted the conch, sitting in Stuart’s hands, he spoke accusingly.

“You’re chief?”

Stuart stood his ground, now realizing what the conch’s symbolization was to himself and the others rather harshly. “‘I-I’m not chief, ‘m leader.” Murdoc seethed silently before turning to the group of boys, paying the girls no attention and they did not want any.

A vote was held, but Stuart’s denseness still held him a seat as charge. Murdoc held back the distraught swelling in his chest and his cheeks turned a mortifying shade of red. 

A bit of chatter, name-calling, and debating was made before Stuart, Murdoc and Del decided that they’d have to survey the island. There was a mountain, beautiful trees full of fruits, and animals. A pig caught in vines entranced Murdoc, but the hidden fear of blood held him back from stabbing into the fresh flesh. The other two scoffed. 

For now.


	2. Fire on the Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't catch this the first time I read Lord of The Flies, but the mulberry-birthmarked boy actually died in the fire in this chapter. It wasn't described, it was implied, and I suck at extracting information like that. I couldn't find a Gorillaz character to fit his role so it's just one of the boys from the Dirty Harry video who disappears during the fire. 
> 
> Murdoc's eyes are normal right now. His eyes are both black, but that'll change later on. Or so I plan to change it. 
> 
> Now Stuart is referred to as 2D from now on in the novel thanks to Murdoc. 
> 
> Since Simon was the boys' spiritual leader, I think it is fitting that Del play Simon's bit, being a ghost and everything. 
> 
> Murdoc's up to no good, as usual. He is playing Jack, after all.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stuart was red in the face after he finished blowing the conch for the assembly. Luckily, everyone had gathered around to respectively listen to their leader. Surveying the island brought him to the conclusion that everyone had great responsibilities to tend to in the meanwhile. In a rush of excitement though, Murdoc continued to tattle about the pig he had seen during their short-lived exploration. 

Stuart interrupted Murdoc’s parade of triumph among his gang of loons, with the conch first, then his voice.

“Until we are rescued, we’ll ‘ave fun, but we’ll also need to keep the island going...” Stuart paused, straightening his back when Murdoc’s eyes did somersaults. 

“We need to be rescued, and soon…”

The Noodles agreed silently, and Del nodded. Some of Murdoc’s gang cheered before going silent; he was glaring at them again. Russel tapped Stuart’s shoulder and pointed towards the group of little boys, distantly hearing murmurs of a “beastie.” A young one spoke of the beast he claimed to of seen, teary-eyed and shaky, whimpering like a lost puppy.

Stuart, Murdoc, Russel, Del, the twins, and Boogieman did not believe in this entity’s existence, nor did a lot of the other boys. The littluns seemed to worship it’s existence as if it was their religion, though. They thrived off the blatant fear that monsters and ghosts existed and the fear they felt was their own self-conscious.

Murdoc changed the subject, growling a crude profanity towards the young boy who claimed to have seen a beast before staring at Stuart, declaring confidently with a voice that left no room for argument, or courage. “Me an’ my gang, 2D? We’ll do the huntin’.” 

Stuart smiled appreciatively out of manners and disregarded the deed after a few cheers of agreement from others. The nickname 2D stuck to him; he disliked and liked it under certain conditions, he supposed. Russel found it rude but his opinions were always shut down.

“We need a fire. I-In order to be rescued.”

…

The entire group then climbed the mountain together, gathering loose branches and leaves on their way, dropping all of it into a pile, and Murdoc snatched Russel’s glasses before handing them to 2D, who fought past his denseness to actually set aflame to the pile. 

There was nothing at first; Murdoc bit his tongue anxiously, about to snap and show leadership of his when, a snap, and then a crackle, and a bright flame arose between the crevices of wood and leaves. The younger boys cheered, and only a few older ones ran off to fetch more wood, although there was effort, the hot flame died away quickly. Murdoc scoffed, “Ye’ all are lazy. Ye’ sat on all yer fat arses!”

Del frowned, stepping forward, “Russel helped by giving his glasses.” Murdoc continued to glare at Russel but turned sideways as someone less intelligent suggested they gather and use leaves. 

“Someone has to keep the fire going throughout the day. Smoke won’t be seen at night, I don’t fink.” 2D sighed after yet another argument died down. He looked at anyone in hopes of any volunteers. Murdoc was quiet before a smirk graced his lips and his tongue swiped across his sharp fangs sinisterly. “My hunters will, face-ache.”

Before he could decide to interject or agree with the sudden position-taking Murdoc had to annoy him with, 2D spotted a sudden fire beginning in the pile of dead wood they’d picked. It had spread to the grass. This time, smoke floated in the breeze, and a sigh left the boys’ chests unaware of the tragedy happening before their eyes. The littluns were down near the thundering of flames and all but one ran away in time.

It all went wrong. The fire spread, and unknown to anyone else, one of the little boys was engulfed, eaten away, his screams so silent or muted over the crackling, snapping, and roar of heat and the others’ mix of panic and harassment. 

Del looked on in silence, gulping nervously. This island was no good. Would they ever be rescued? They couldn’t even control a small fire; they were children and they shouldn’t have to in the first place.

Murdoc’s eyes reflected something overwritten by England’s monarchy and schooling as he stared into the beastly flames.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be returning my copy of Lord of The Flies to my teacher in a few days. All 12 chapters are already written, just need to edit them and add more things into them while I can before publishing them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comments so I know what your thoughts are! :)


End file.
